ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alastor Antlion
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:AntlionsCategory:Forced Spawn Notorious Monsters Notes: :*Eventual spawn from trading an Antlion Trap to the ??? at F-10. The ??? respawns every 15 minutes. :*The Feeler Antlion is initially spawned by the trap. :**The Feeler Antlion needs to be kept alive and tanked, and it will spawn an Executioner Antlion periodically. Which Antlion spawns from the Feeler Antlion (or whether one spawns at all) is based on it doing a TP move, so it can be controlled by not hitting the Feeler Antlion, to keep it from getting TP. When the Feeler Antlion uses Venom Spray or Mandibular Bite, nothing is spawned. When it uses Sandpit an Executioner Antlion will spawn, and when it uses Sandblast, Alastor Antlion will spawn. :**Kill the Executioner Antlions as they spawn; if left unkilled, up to 8 of them can be loaded at once, but this is not the max amount of Executioner Antlion possible for it to spawn. :*Eventually, the Alastor Antlion will spawn. At that point all the smaller Antlions should be immediately killed, and then Alastor taken down. Care should be taken to avoid aggro or have someone defeat the nearby Tracker Antlions that can spawn in approximately four spots around the area, as they do link. (An outside BST party is useful for charming them and holding them.) :*Killable by: A full alliance of 18 characters level 75 is recommended to deal with Alastor and the other antlions. :**It is incredibly easy to kite, any job can hold it for upwards of 10 minutes with minimal skill as long as links are taken care of. Alastor itself can be killed by 2-3 Black Mages after it's up. :**Taken down fairly eaisly by about 11 people, just went a little slow on the nm's tp. :**Alastor will pop claimed to the alliance, having hate on whoever is currently tanking the Feeler Antlion. :**Having a White Mage out of the alliance does not help with avoiding Breakga, as they will gain a small amount of hate from casting any spell on the alliance and will still be hit with AoE spells if they get too close. :*Immune to Stun, Slow, Elegy, and Blind. Is susceptible to Stun by Weapon Skills that have added effect stun. :*Special Attacks: Casts Breakga, Stoneskin, Stonega III, Stone IV, Quake, Additional Effect: Petrify. :*Best to be blink tanked by 2 Nin/War tanks or 2 Pld/Nin tanks as the added effect of petrify attacks can be very annoying and can kill a player very quickly. : Please see [http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Talk:Alastor_Antlion[Tesimonials]] Historical Background In Greek mythology, Alastor was the personification of blood feuds between clashing families. He was an avenging spirit/deity, a spirit of vengeance, considered the male counterpart to Nemesis. In Christian demonology, Alastor was the chief executioner in Hell and was considered very cruel. Alastor in Greek means "unforgettable", though "avenger" is considered an adequate interpretation. Alastor, also called The Spirit of Solitude is also the name of a poem by Percy Bysshe Shelley in 1816.